


Footsteps

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi left enough of a trail for his team to come to understand him but only one looked underneath the underneath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footsteps

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes an idea hits and you have to get rid of it one time....and I have plenty of those I swear there is never enough time for this kind of thing. Anyway Enjoy!

It was not as if he had hidden that part from them. Part of Kakashi had been reluctant to hide even that part form them even by accident and he had always hinted towards his past. Some parts of himself he was supposed to hide but that was orders. Why should he hide everything from his team?

Sasuke had figured out his abilities first. His speed had been noticed. His skills higher than even what Sasuke expected from a Jounin and Kakashi had expected, had thought that Sasuke had it figured out then but the truth slid past him.

Sakura, Kakashi had been certain Sakura got it. Kakashi had been slightly oversharing and waiting for the moment she threaded together the pieces of the puzzle but she just accepted it. Not that it did not make him happy because it did make him happy. He smiled under his mask at her acceptance. But that was not how it was supposed to be at all.

So when those two had just went with it part of him had given up. but when Naruto put together the pieces… Kakashi’s view on the boy had actually changed.

He had leaned over Kakashi on a simple C-rank mission. Kakashi had his back to the tree and the other three had been eating lunch Kakashi’s already gone. The blonde had then hoped up and leaned over him the other two ignoring him. Kakashi had been fairly curious himself before Naruto had leaned closer.

Right into his ear in a tone much lower than Kakashi though possible for Naruto the blonde had whispered. “Kakashi-sensei… were you ANBU?” And Kakashi had frozen. “So you were then.” Naruto had continued as he drew back. Kakashi’s state had drawn the attention of the other two but Naruto had by then retreated a safe distance claiming the call of nature.

X

It was not as if Kakashi had not thought the other two would not eventually catch on. Just the way he had evaluated them he thought he had them all figured out but of course… he had underestimated Naruto and those eyes of his.

Just because the boy smiled… did not mean he did not know pain and his eyes saw plenty. Had seen plenty and would go on to see much.

“Do you know?” Naruto asked lazily the moment they were alone after Naruto had dropped the question. It was just their luck the time they were alone was at the hot springs. Sasuke had left them alone and through the steam Kakashi watched Naruto. “Your tattoo.” Naruto mumbled. “I’ve seen those a few times.”

Of course he might have. Those on ANBU watch. Well those on Jinchuuriki watch were never exactly careful with their appearances. And Naruto did see things he might have been able to put two and two together.

“I see.” Kakashi said easily.

“What’s it like?” Naruto leaned forward his blue eyes fixed on Kakashi. “ANBU.”

“It’s different to anything else you would have faced.” Kakashi admitted. “And since your goal is Hokage… I hope you’ll avoid there at costs.”

“It’s that bad?” Naruto questioned.

“Is what that bad.” Sasuke asked as he peered outside. “Why are the two of you sitting around.”

“I thought you went home.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “It’s Kakashi’s turn to pay.”

X

It had always been a sort of an open secret so Kakashi was not entirely bothered when Naruto found the mask. He just slipped it from Naruto’s fingers and examined it before he slipped it back from where it had come from.

“Hound.” Naruto said softly.

“Not anymore.” Kakashi had hummed in reply and Naruto had snorted at him.

X

And of course the one to actually listen to him the most was Naruto. It was strange. The one the most affected by his words and teaching was Naruto or to be more precise… the first one to heed his warnings and listen to him was Naruto.

The next was Sakura. But even then she was still stuck in her ways but Sasuke was a problem and not only did Kakashi not know how to shake him out of his descent into madness… he feared the inevitable clash between Naruto and Sasuke.

Their rivalry, not all of it was healthy. The looks in both their eyes had changed. In his rush to make Sasuke acknowledge him Naruto was ignoring the warning signs but Kakashi could see them.

X

So different from the fate of his team but only because Kakashi was determined not to let the same thing happen twice. He saw Obito in Naruto but as he sat watching two of his students in the hospital bed he realized there was a lot of him in Naruto too. He pressed a hand to Naruto’s cheek and smiled at the small complaint from the boy.

He looked at Sasuke to find the boy’s eyes on him. There was nothing for him to say. They had said everything they really needed to.

X

Naruto scared Sasuke. His emotions scared Sasuke in a way that finally he had been able to shake out the funk he had been in for so long. Naruto’s deep feelings had scared and confused Sasuke for so long… now he was determined to fight.

“We could have both died.” Sasuke said softly. Kakashi hummed and turned the page of his book. “Is it normal to nearly get yourself killed for a friend? A friend like me?”

“I asked myself the same question when I was around your age.” Kakashi answered without looking up. “It’s why I’m so strong now. Because someone thought I was worth rescuing and saving even from myself and that person thought me a friend.” He looked up to watch Sasuke. “No matters who aims at him… Naruto will care for his friends. That is the kind of person he is.”

“Itachi…” Sasuke said hesitantly.

“Naruto wants to beat him to a pulp.” He said dryly. “And not just because Itachi wants to kill him. Because you two are friends… Naruto would kill Itachi. You’re not alone.”

“I don’t want to lose what I have now… but I need to kill Itachi.” Sasuke sounded lost. “What am I to do?”

“You die… you’ll lose everything.” Kakashi shrugged. “We’ll do all we can to save you but if you try to do it alone we won’t let you. Because you don’t have to.”

“He’ll get himself killed trying to save me.” Sasuke sounded hoarse. “He’s the one friend that I have.”

“So what will you do?” Kakashi asked curiously.

“Train me.” Sasuke sounded serious. “Everything. Push me to the limits I don’t care. So Orochimaru won’t tempt me. So I won’t have to stand behind that idiot.” He looked uncertain. “I don’t want that idiot to die and I don’t want to die.”

“Good.” Kakashi murmured.

X

“Where’s Sasuke?” Naruto asked the moment Kakashi stepped through his door. Kakashi discreetly checked the status for his traps and looked back to the boy lounging on his couch.

“Training. Where’s Jiraiya-sama?”

“Researching.” Naruto snorted. “Kakashi-sensei…”

“Yes?” Kakashi asked. Naruto had shifted a little his gaze still fixed on him.

“When will we be your equals?”

It was a strange question. Kakashi stroked his hair as he thought about it. “When you’re Chuunins?” He asked before he dismissed it. “When you’ve surpassed me.” He settled. “That is why I’m here. To get you to that state.”

“I see.” Naruto’s eyes were unreadable.

X

Had he seen it coming? No. well actually he had seen a possibility of it. When he had been trying to see all possible actions. His mind had come up with the scenario but he had just as quickly dismissed it. Yet here he was in his dim apartment with Naruto plastered up to him and their lips sealed together as Kakashi clutched the boy to him as if he would never let go.

Naruto’s left hand clutched the ANBU mask in his fingers while the right hand was buried in Kakashi’s hair. Kakashi knew time was ticking on. He knew it was but it was so hard to let go. But he had to.

“I’ll bring it back I promise. Three years.” Naruto whispered and Kakashi tried to nod even as his gaze focused on Naruto’s wet lips.

“What am I going to do with you?” He asked softly and got a small shrug in response. At some point Naruto had stopped following had had just joined him. Now he would be gone-

“Hey.” Naruto’s hand was still buried in his hair. “I’ll be back and a super ninja, believe it Kakashi-sensei.” A smile flickered across his face at Naruto’s face because he did believe it. With Naruto nothing was impossible after all.


End file.
